Dustdevils
by vampluvr'96
Summary: bella isnt who the cullens think she is. she doesnt love edward, he's a creepy stalker. when the cullens leave she returns to the people she cares for most. bella ooc dont like dont read no flame tolerance
1. Chapter 1

Twilight/Twister

Bella/Dustin

After New Moon, beginning of Twister. 

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN TWILIGHT OR TWISTER. NO COPYRITE INFRINGEMENT IS INTENDED.**_

Chapter One:

BPOV:

He left me. Fine, I can do better than him anyway. I was only pretending to care because he cared. The only reason I ever settled for Edward was because Dustin never seemed interested in me and he isn't in Forks. I look out the window and it's raining. I stand up from where I'm sitting on my bed in my older brother's house, it's amazing how waterproof makeup can make you look five years younger, and walk to the old computer and start it up. While the computer turned on and started up I walked downstairs and ate breakfast.

After I finished my cereal I washed the small pile of dishes by the sink and went upstairs. I checked the computer and it was almost completely loaded. I brushed all the knots out of my hair and sat down at the desk. I pulled up my email and found a message from Jo. I opened it and read it. Mostly it was her talking about how much everyone missed me, but what really caught my eye was that they were all meeting in a field in Kansas a week from today and wanted me to be there. I looked outside at my truck then back at the computer. I hit reply and told Jo that I would be there. Then I logged off and went out to my truck.

I popped the hood and started making adjustments; luckily you have to study mechanics to get a degree for storm chasing. After about three hours I had the truck running quietly and more efficiently. I was the mechanic in our group. I wonder if they've attempted DOROTHY? I got in my truck and drove down the highway to the grocery store. I went in and got water, beef jerky, carrots, and several energy drinks. After I paid I drove back to the house and packed my rucksack with clothes and essentials before writing a note and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I own nothing.**_

Chapter Two:

BPOV:

As I drove on highways and freeways towards Kansas I made sure not to ever let the gas get within the area of the mark closest to empty. I stopped in rest stops at night and continued on when I woke up. I stayed in a hotel one night for shower access. I got into Kansas a day early and stopped at a store for sodas and a snack. Then I went out to the field we were meeting in and found everyone already there, excluding Bill. Eddie ran up to me and pulled me into a hug, soon several others joined in and welcomed me back. Then Jo asked me to check something and make sure they hadn't messed anything up.

She pulled me to the back of her truck and pulled a tarp off of the truck bed and I saw mine and Bill's instrument, designed to measure the winds of a tornado and hopefully give more advanced warnings. She let down the door to the bed of the truck and I climbed up.

"Can you get the toolbox from the back of my truck?" I asked her while I looked over DOROTHY for anything obviously wrong I took until Jo returned before I finished. There was nothing obvious and tomorrow would, hopefully, be her test flight, or even main flight. I opened my toolbox and started sifting through for the right screwdriver and, when I found it, began removing the covering shell. When the cylindrical sheet of metal was removed I searched for something wrong. When I found nothing I reattached the metal sheet and opened the lid and pulled out one of the sensors which I pulled the plastic cover off of and checked for errors in production. As I was about to start checking the sensor I felt someone watching me.

I looked over and saw Dustin. He didn't seem to have changed at all, he had long hair, a hat and a hoodie over his Hawaiian shirt. But most important was the beautiful grin that stretched from ear to ear. I stood and jumped over the edge of the truck bed and into a big hug that lifted me into the air. I have always been amazed at how he can be so ignorant of how I feel about him. I laugh at his bad jokes and know all his favorites. I also know that he hasn't had a girlfriend since I met him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I own nothing.**_

Chapter One:

DPOV:

BELLA! That was all that went through my head as I saw Jo walking to the back of her truck with Bella's toolbox. Dang, I'd even recognize her toolbox. But that might be from watching her when she was working, eating, driving if I could, and trying to memorize every detail about her. How does she not see how much I love her? She is so kind and smart. She is fun to be around to, that might be the most important, or perhaps the most important is her sense of humor.

I started walking toward Jo's truck and saw the tarp on the ground, so Bella is checking for anything that she needs to correct. I saw her reattach the outer shell of DOROTHY and open the lid to the sensors. She reached in and grabbed one. She looked back at me before she could open the plastic cover of the sensor. She looks as beautiful as ever, long, wavy mahogany hair, deep brown eyes, small grin that would take over her face if it could and lit up her eyes. She wore her usual: cut-off-sleeves t-shirt that rode up a few inches, revealing some of her creamy-white skin, low rise daisy-dukes, and classic, worn, high-top converse that she has worn for so long that I'm surprised they haven't fallen apart yet, she even duct-taped them near the toes because the cloth had worn so thin. I think she was wearing them when we met, they were new then, of course, but they're the same ones. Why doesn't she replace them?

I raised my arms as she jumped over the side of the truck. When I felt her warm body in my arms I lifted her up and hugged her tighter. She buried her face in the side of my neck, not knowing that I wanted her to stay in my arms until we died and after. After about a minute I set her down, just as I let her go she kissed my cheek and blushed a beautiful shade of light pink. I stood there dazed as she turned around and climbed back into the truck-bed. I slowly raised my hand to my cheek where I could still feel her lips and started imagining what her lips would feel like on mine. I turned around just as she looked back at me and started walking back to where I was working on some weather maps. As I was walking I looked to the road and saw a nice, small, silver car, a Jeep Wrangler, a black Mercedes, a fancy red car, and a bright yellow Porsche 911 turbo pull over to the side of the road.


End file.
